Welcome Home
by MissBethanyWhitlock
Summary: Bella knew her relashionship with Edward wasn't going to last so she moves on. A month after the Cullens left a certain blond beauty returns to tell Bella some shocking news. How will she react? And what does Jasper realise as a result?
1. Home is where the heart is

Welcome Home "I'm sorry Bella but I never loved you. Too be honest you were nothing more than a pet to me." I sighed; I had most definitely seen this coming. After that disaster of a birthday party I knew things would change, this was the moment it happened. "You don't seem very upset about this Bella." Edward commented. I sighed again. "I know, I guess I saw this coming. Sure, I loved you, but you were my first real love. I was bound to think it was for real." "I'm glad we could sort this out like adults. My family have already moved away. I was just saying goodbye before I left too." "Do you mind me asking where they have gone?" "They were heading up to Alaska; I'm not joining them there though." "Oh, well I hope you don't just ignore them." I mumbled, turning to leave. "Thank you for giving me the opportunity to meet you and your family and for letting me spend time with them too. Tell them I said goodbye."

"I will do, goodbye Bella." Edward said clearly.

"Goodbye Edward." I replied, turning to see him one last time, but he had already gone, along with his family.

Once I got back the house I stared on Charlie's dinner straight away, thinking about the Cullen's. I really wish I had been given the chance to say goodbye to them. Esme and Carlisle were like parents to me and I didn't know what I would do without my big bear of a brother Emmett.

When Charlie walked through the door he gave me a puzzled look.

"Don't tell me they left without telling you." He grumbled.

"No Dad. Edward spoke to me earlier. We both agreed we had been drifting apart for a long time. It was time to move on."

"Well that's good." Charlie smiled, obviously pleased with my reaction.

We sat at the table, eating making small talk, just like normal. I could tell Charlie was watching me, waiting for it to sink in, for me to realise what had really happened and for me to turn into a zombie.

It never came.

I spent time down at La Push with Jake and the pack, I went to school, met up with Ben, Angela, Mike and Jessica. My life went back to normal. This continued for a month or so. I hardly ever thought of Edward, Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett or Rosalie. But the one Cullen I couldn't take my mind off was Jasper. I always wished we could have been closer. Edward never allowed it, always stating that he didn't have enough control.

As I cast my mind back to that night that changed my life it only made me want to talk to jasper more.

"_Shoot." I muttered as the paper sliced my finger, I pulled it out to examine the damage. A single drop of blood oozed from the tiny cut._

_It all happened very quickly then._

"_NO!" Jasper roared._

_Edward pushed me back against the table, sending glass flying everywhere. When I looked up I saw the eyes of 5 suddenly ravenous vampires._

_Emmett thought Jasper was going to attack so grabbed him around the waist, holding him back. When I looked at Jasper all I saw was concern and frustration, in his eyes, whereas Edward's eyes were pitch black and locked on the blood pulsing out of my arm. Jasper saw where I was looking and growled loudly, attracting Edward's attention. In a flurry of movement Jasper was being pulled out of the door by Emmett and Rose._

_When__I__looked__at__Jasper__he__said__ "__Im__rumex__.__Non__eum__nocebit.__" __(I__'__m__sorry.__I__couldn__'__t__let__him__hurt__you._

_In return I smiled weakly and whispered "Scio. Credo tibi." (I know. I believe you.)_

_He smiled weakly in return, looking relieved, before he was pulled outside._

I sighed. I had no way of contacting Jasper even if I had the nerve to. It was a Friday evening, exactly a month since the Cullen's left. I was sat on the sofa, aimlessly flicking through the channels when a particular programme caught my eye.

It was all about the civil war. I knew Jasper was from that time period but hadn't been given the honour of actually hearing his story. Major Jasper Whitlock. That fit nicely. I always thought Whitlock suited him better than Cullen or Hale.

I sighed to myself, deciding it was late I headed upstairs to bed. Charlie was staying late at work tonight so I was alone. I had a dreamless sleep, I hadn't had a nightmare since a month ago.

When I woke it was around two in the morning. I would have gone back to sleep but something didn't feel right. I walked over to my window and peeked outside. There was a red truck parked at the end of the drive. After a moments thought I realised something. I knew that truck. It belonged to Jasper Whitlock.

I pulled on some old trackies, a Hoodie and my converse. A minute later I was walking out of the front door. I saw a figure hunched over the steering wheel and, seeing the blond curls, instantly recognised my ex-best friend's husband.

I cautiously knocked on the window and to my surprise I seemed to have startled Jasper. He sat watching me as I opened the cab door and pulled him into a huge hug. After a seconds pause he returned it.

"Let's go inside." I whispered, pulling away from him to grab his hand and pull him indoors. Jasper trudged along behind me, not saying a word.

Once we were safely inside, well as safe as you can be with a vampire, I sat down on the couch and motioned for Jasper to join me. He sat down heavily and put his head in his hands.

"Jasper?" I asked cautiously. "Are you okay?"

He sighed. "Bella Swan thank you. You are the first person to ask me that in a month. And no. I'm not. But it's great to see you again Bells. How did you find me?"

I looked at him, puzzled.

"You were parked on my drive. How could I not find you."

Jasper lifted his head and looked at me, confused.

"But I was just driving. I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going. I wonder why I ended up here."

I wrapped an arm around Jasper and held him tightly, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Maybe you wanted to go someplace familiar?" I suggested.

He sighed, wrapping an arm around my waist. "Maybe I wanted to come home?"

"Don't you consider Texas home?" I asked.

"Well home is where the heart is I guess." he sighed softly.

We sat on the couch for an hour. Both just remembering.

"Bella?" Jasper asked quietly.

"Yeah."

"Why aren't you scared of me? After everything that happened with your birthday I just wanted to say I'm…"

I cut him off before he could finish.

"I saw what happened remember. It was never your fault."

Jasper gasped slightly, looking at my face curiously. "How did you see that? A room full of vampires and it's the human that notices!"

"I looked at your eyes. They were golden, Edward's were black. The others were too busy watching you struggle to notice. No-one else even saw that he was about to attack. You saved my life that night but got the blame for endangering it. I wanted to say something but I was going to talk to you first. Edward never gave me the chance. Why Latin by the way?"

"Oh. I knew the others didn't know it. It was a long shot that you would understand but it was worth the chance."

I sighed to see Jasper watching me, he was projecting waves of happiness, admiration, awe and love?

I started to giggle with the overpowering emotions. This only made Jasper smile more, his golden eyes lighting up.

"Jasper stop projecting!" I gasped between laughs.

As the hysteria dies down I smiled at Jasper. He smiled back but then his face turned to a look of confusion, shock and sadness. His eyes closed and his fists tightened.

"Jasper? What's wrong? Jazz?"

Jasper started breathing heavily but seemed to calm down slightly when I ran my fingers up and down his back. Noticing that this helped I carried on; it wasn't long before he was back in control.

"Bella, I'm sorry. That was the first time I properly smiled since…" he trailed off.

"Since what Jasper? Do you mean the party? I just told you, you're forgiven for saving my life!"

"No I don't mean that Bella. What did Edward tell you before he left?" he asked tentatively.

I gulped. "He said he didn't love me, I wasn't anything other than a pet to him. It didn't bother me. We were growing apart anyway."

"Did he say anything about Alice?" he asked in a strained voice.

"No Jasper, why? Has something happened?" I asked, my voice growing panicked.

All of a sudden Jasper collapsed across the floor. He was dry sobbing with his eyes tightly shut, hands balled into fists. Once the initial shock died down I collapsed onto the floor next to him. The sudden wave of emotion knocking me to my feet. I held Jasper in my arms as he cried tearlessly.

Jasper managed to calm himself down long enough to tell me something that would change my view of Edward and Alice forever.

"They cheated on us Bella. My wife and my brother. All that time." After choking out those words Jasper completely broke down again.

They cheated.

How could they do that to Jasper?

When I thought about it Edward and Alice controlled us both. We relayed on her visions, which Edward constantly confirmed, without questioning a thing. They hardly ever let us make our own decisions.

I wonder how Jasper found out.

JPov

"They cheated on us Bella. My wife and my brother. All that time."

Bella gasped slightly as the hole in my heart seemed to open up and all the emotions from that night came flooding back.

"It was just after your party. Everyone but them went to hunt. They said they needed to talk. I went to look for Alice. That's when I walked in on them. In our bed. They were so… involved that they didn't even notice me coming." I gritted my teeth. "I just ran. When I got back they just acted all innocent. I made them tell the family. Edward promised he would tell you the truth, he obviously didn't. That's when they said we should leave. I've not spoken to them since except to finalise the divorce."

I sighed, then, not thinking, leaned against Bella. She fell backwards with me only just catching myself before I fell on top. If I was human I would be bright red. Bella just looked at me, shocked.

"Sorry." I mumbled. I swiftly picked Bella up, and, sitting on the couch, lifted her onto my knee.

"Sorry about that Bella. I should have had better control."

Bella rested her head against my chest. "It's okay. You obviously needed to get that off your chest and I was glad I could be here to help."

"Thanks Bella." I sighed. That really was like Bella Swan. I just told her that the love of her life and her best friend were cheating and she was more concerned about me.

I pressed my lips to her hair. She really did smell divine. Like strawberries, freesias and a warm summer's day. As I ran my fingers through her hair she slowly relaxed and fell asleep.

I looked at the time. It was 5am. Bella would be exhausted. I slowly carried her upstairs and placed her on the bed. Once she was comfy I slipped swiftly out the window. I moved my truck out of sight from Charlie; it would just cause questions if it was still on his drive when he got home. Once the truck was around the corner I ran back to the house and jumped through the window. As soon as my feet hit the floor I was hit by a whirlwind of emotions followed quickly by Bella throwing herself across the room at me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist and cried loudly into my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her quickly, before she fell.

"Bella darlin'. What's wrong? What happened?" I asked, panicked. The only emotions I was getting from her were pain, rejection, relief and love?

"I thought you left me without saying goodbye!" she sobbed.

I rubbed circles on her back, sending her waves of calm.

"I would never do that Bella." I sighed. I carried her over to the bed, placed her down then lay next to her so she could continue ruining my shirt.

After she had calmed down I turned onto my back so Bella could curl up against my side, with my arm wrapped tightly around her.

"Sorry." She whispered croakily. "I guess I overreacted."

"It's fine Bells. I had my little crying session earlier so it's only fair you got yours."

I hugged her tightly.

"You know the only reason none of us said goodbye before was because Edward wouldn't allow it."

"I guessed." She replied, starting to fall back asleep.

"Get some sleep Bella. You need it." I sighed.

"Kay. Night Jasper."

"Night Bella."

I smiled to myself as Bella slowly lost consciousness. If someone had told me that Bella Swan would be tucked under my arm at any point in time I wouldn't have believed them. I looked at Bella's sleeping form. She really didn't realise just how attractive she was. She had a natural beauty, unlike Rosalie and Alice whose beauty was supernatural and clouded by make-up. She had curves in all the right places aswell. Damn! What was I doing? Thinking about Bella like that only a week after my divorce had come through. I sighed. There was no point denying it now. I had always been attracted to Bella. Not only by her blood but her body also. That's when I noticed. Ever since we had left there had been a pull in my chest, like I was missing something. At first I thought it was Alice but now I realised, it couldn't have been, because the ache was gone now. It was Bella. We were connected in such a way that it pained me to be away from her. As I figured all this out I realised: Bella could never feel the same towards me.

As I wondered whether I was actually going to leave, Bella did something that made me decide that, without a doubt, I was staying right here. Maybe I did have a chance of getting her to love me? The thought 'home is where the heart is' crossed my mind as Bella uttered my name in her sleep then spoke a little more clearly.

"Welcome home Jasper."


	2. The past

**Seen as I got so much response with the one-shot I decided to carry it on. Sorry this has taken so long! I had a few ideas floating around my head but I finally decided on this one! Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. All I own is this plot.**

BPov

When I woke in the morning and felt a pair of strong, cold arms wrapped around me, I gasped. I jumped back, not remembering I was on the edge of the bed. Clamping my eyes shut I waited for the impact of me hitting the floor, but all I felt were two granite arms around me again.

When I opened my eyes I was sat back on the bed, Jasper sitting about a foot away from me. I looked at his eyes, concern and guilt filling them.

"Bella darlin' are you alright? I didn't mean to scare you." He broke eye contact and hung his head in shame.

I slowly reached across and placed my finger under his chin, knowing that no matter how much force I used I wouldn't be able to make Jasper budge. Jasper obeyed my silent request but still avoided eye contact.

"It's not your fault Jasper. You just startled me that's all. Knowing me I probably would've fallen off the bed anyway."

I swear I heard jasper chuckle as he caught my eye. Without warning he pulled me into a huge hug, pressing his lips right up against my neck. I hugged him back, enthusiastically, not fazed by the closeness of his teeth.

"What would you do if I bit you now Bella?" he whispered against my neck.

"I would hope and pray that you stopped in time, but I know you wouldn't bite me anyway, you have enough control. And anyway, you would have an angry pack of wolves after you for biting me and breaking the treaty." I decided to drop that bombshell on him and see what his reaction would be.

Jasper froze next to me.

"You know about the wolves?"

"Of course! The wolves are my best friends! Any human that knows the secret becomes an honorary member of the pack."

Jasper let out an exasperated sigh. "So the vampires leave town and you become friends with the next mythical creatures you find? Only you Bella, only you."

I smiled sheepishly as he moved his lips away from my neck. My stomach growled loudly causing Jasper to give me a questioning look.

"Breakfast time for the human?"

"I guess so I sighed." unwilling to move away from Jaspers arms. "Just let me take a shower and get dressed."

Jasper released me from his grip. As I stood I wobbled slightly, losing my balance. Jasper steadied me with a grin on his face.

"I'll wait downstairs Bella."

Within a second he was gone.

I showered and dressed quickly, eager to see Jasper again. This confused me. We were never close before so why was I suddenly so nervous away from his presence?

I found Jasper in the kitchen, attempting to fry an egg by the look of it. There were egg shells littering the counter, with discarded cartons everywhere.

Liking the fact that I had found one thing a vampire couldn't do I sat down at the table, watching Jasper carefully.

After much laughing from me and irritated grumbling from Jasper, I stood up to go and help.

I pushed him out of the way and not five minutes later I was sat at the table. Jasper made me some toast, one thing he could do, and watched me eat. He seemed fascinated by it.

"Do you like watching me eat?" I asked warily.

"Sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable it's just…I find it fascinating."

I smiled at him. "Don't worry about it."

Once I had finished eating and had washed up my plate, I sat back down at the table.

Jasper had his chin resting on his hands and his eyes closed. He looked deep in thought so I didn't want to disturb him.

For a few minutes I just sat and studied his features, the way his golden curls fell down his face, every curve of his pale skin. That's when I noticed the scars. They littered his face, neck and hands. I guessed that they continued up his arms aswell as these were covered by his ripped, dirty, long-sleeved shirt.

I cautiously raised my hand to trace one of the scars along Jasper's cheekbone. It was the same shape as the one on my hand, from James.

At the contact, Jasper's eyes fluttered open. He met my gaze as I continued to trace the delicate curves. Jasper closed his eyes again and leaned into my touch. This seemed to calm him so I carried on.

Once I had traced all the scars on his face I took one of his hands into my own, ghosting my fingers over the scars there.

Once both hands were done I looked up at Jasper. He was watching me, a wary expression on his face.

"Do you want to hear my story?" he asked quietly.

I smiled happily. "I'd love to Jasper."

He smiled weakly. Before I knew it Jasper had picked me up and was carrying me upstairs.

He sat me, cross legged, on the bed. He then sat in front of me, mirroring my position.

I shuffled forwards so our legs were touching and took his hands in my own.

"Jasper." I whispered. "Just remember, I'm not going to judge you on what happened in the past."

He looked me deeply in the eye, as if not believing my emotions enough. Once he saw that I was telling the truth he spoke.

"I knew you would say that Bella, but remember, it isn't all smiles and happy ever afters."

I laughed weakly. "I guessed that."

Jasper smiled one last time before he told me. He told me everything he remembered of his human life, the change, Maria, the wars, his struggle with his gift. Tears rolled down my cheeks at the pain he went through, it was evident in the way his eyes scrunched up and how he whispered his words, that this part of Jasper's life would haunt him forever. As if a perfect vampire memory wasn't enough, Jasper had the scars to remind him aswell.

The tears were flowing freely as Jasper spoke of meeting Alice in the diner. She had hurt him beyond belief with her betrayal.

As jasper fell silent he opened his eyes, watching me carefully. He probably expected me to go running and screaming out of the house. I didn't though. I wasn't afraid of Jasper.

Taking my silence the wrong way, Jasper stood up, preparing to leave.

Before he could go I grabbed his arm, pulling him into my arms. We sat, me with my back against the headboard, Jasper next to me with his head on my shoulder. As I ran my fingers gently through his hair, Jasper began to relax.

I had found yet another thing that calmed him.

We sat like that for a while before Jasper wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"Thank you Bella." He whispered into my hair.

"You have nothing to thank me for." I replied.

"Bella you just sat and listened to me talk about killing innocent people. I'm sure you would've much rather spent your morning doing something other than that."

"The only other thing I would've wanted to do would be talk to you." I answered honestly.

"Well you didn't run screaming. That's another thing I could thank you for." He said quietly.

I pulled away to hold Jasper's face in my hands. "Jasper Aden Whitlock. You listen to me right now okay? That is not the same person you are now. You are a good man and to be perfectly honest Alice was stupid to get rid of you."

Pain flashed across his features.

"Bella. The scars. They make me ugly. I can feel the disgust rolling off of you and you haven't even seen the extent of it!"

I gasped, realising why Jasper was acting this way.

"You think I'm disgusted with you!"

"Well who else?" he asked, confused.

"Silly, silly Jasper! I'm disgusted with Maria! How could she put you through all that? It just makes me so angry. Alice aswell. How could she treat someone as amazing as you like that? And the scars, they don't make you ugly Jasper. If anything they make you more beautiful."

The next thing I knew I was in Jasper's arms again. I smiled happily at the grin on his face. He looked truly happy. If it weren't for the glow on is skin, right now Jasper could pass as human!

"My sweet, little, selfless Bella. You will never cease to amaze me!"

In that moment there I was happier than I had been in months. He said 'my Bella', he said I was his.

JPov

"My sweet, little, selfless Bella. You will never cease to amaze me!"

She really was amazing. Bella had shown m the support in ten minutes that my own family had not been able to give me in decades. Alice had despised my scars. She thought I would never be able to concentrate on the present because of the constant reminder of my past.

"Jasper?" a small voice asked.

"Yes Bella?" I looked down at the angel in my arms.

"is it…can I…do you mind if…please can I go and see Jake?" she was embarrassed and nervous for my answer.

Why would she ask me like that?

"Bella. I'm not Edward. You can do what you like darlin'. You don't need to ask permission! Do you want me to give you a lift down there?"

"Are you sure Jasper? Are you really letting me go?"

"Of course it is darlin'." Damn Edward must have been pretty tough on her for her to ask like that. Then again all the Cullens seemed to want to wrap her in bubble wrap.

"Your right, they did." Bella whispered.

"Sorry Bella. What did you say?"

"I said your right. They did wan to wrap me in bubble wrap." She replied quietly.

I didn't say that out loud! Bella must have somehow read my mind! That could only mean one thing. We were mates.

I couldn't say anything to her. Not yet. I didn't want Bella to feel forced into anything. If she was going to love me she should do it in her own time.

Bella was down at La Push now. I had been given permission to go and drop Bella off and pick her up as well if it was needed.

I was now sat on the couch at the Cullen house, wondering what to do.

For the past month all I had done was run. Since I arrived in Forks my time had been spent with Bella.

I could hunt. I didn't want to end up killing one of Bella's friends. I knew there was not way on earth that I would ever harm Bella so she was safe.

A hunt it was then.

I ran and just let my instincts take over. After draining two mountain lions I decided to head home. That's when I smelt it. It was a familiar scent that I just couldn't put my finger on.

When I saw the flash of red I realised.

Victoria.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this! Please review and tell me what you think. All constructive criticism welcome!**


	3. Part of the pack!

Chapter 3

I ran to La Push in a frenzy.

It wasn't long before I traced Bella's scent to the beach. I could also smell the wolves running behind me.

I headed straight for Bella, picking her up in my arms to hold her close. I ran, stopping at the tree line, a safe distance away from the snarling wolf that replaced Jacob Black.

Sensing Bella's emotions I was momentarily distracted from my real reason of tracing her.

"Bella, you are angry, relieved and curious. Why? I'm sorry for just barging in like that if that's what you are angry about." I said, trying to sound calmer than I felt.

Bella smiled widely. "It's okay. I was mad at Jake. He doesn't seem to be able to keep his opinions to himself. I was relieved to get away from him, and to see you. I'm just curious as to why you're here. Not that I'm not glad to see you."

I smiled at Bella then seemed to snap out of the daze she put me in.

"Bella. Its Victoria. She's back."

Bella gasped. "But the wolves would've told me if they saw someone!"

"There's another vamp in town?" a voice said from the shadows. I instinctively placed Bella behind me, ready to protect her.

Fear spiked in Bella but relief and recognition ran through her emotions as the figure emerged.

"Quil!" she breathed. "You guys didn't know? You need to tell Sam now!"

"I know Bells. Keep your phone switched on. Sam will probably want to call a meeting. The blood… your friend will probably be invited." With that Quil ran off into the woods again.

With a sigh Bella turned towards me. Wrapping her arms around my waist and resting her head on my chest, she mumbled. "Why is it always me? Just as things seem to be going right, this happens!"

Wrapping my arms around her I whispered. "Don't worry darlin' I'll keep you safe."

Little did she know, that was a promise I was willing to keep for eternity.

BPov

"I don't want you near him Bella! He's a filthy bloodsucker!"

"You can't tell me what to do and who I can and cant see Jake! Jasper is my friend and whether you like it or not he's here to stay!" I shouted. How dare Jacob tell me what to do!

Jacob's body started to shake and his breathing got heavier. "Don't you dare talk to me like that Bella! You will do as I say!"

The next thing I knew I was in Jasper's arms at the tree line. I looked over his shoulder to see Jake in his wolf form, in the exact spot I had been standing.

"Bella, you are angry, relieved and curious. Why? I'm sorry for just barging in like that if that's what you are angry about."

I looked into Jasper's eyes. He looked concerned but there was and underlying layer of panic aswell.

"It's okay. I was mad at Jake. He doesn't seem to be able to keep his opinions to himself. I was relieved to get away from him, and to see you. I'm just curious as to why you're here. Not that I'm not glad to see you."

Jasper smiled briefly before his face became cold and hard.

"Bella. Its Victoria. She's back."

I gasped. "But the wolves would've told me if they saw someone!"

"There's another vamp in town?" a voice said from the shadows, making me step back instinctively. I panicked before I recognised the figure.

"Quil! You guys didn't know? You need to tell Sam now!"

"I know Bells. Keep your phone switched on. Sam will probably want to call a meeting. The blood… your friend will probably be invited." With that Quil ran off into the woods again.

Exasperated, I ran into Jasper's welcoming arms. Resting my head on his chest I mumbled. "Why is it always me? Just as things seem to be going right, this happens!"

He wrapped his arms around me tightly. "Don't worry darlin' I'll keep you safe."

I sighed. If only Jasper could mean that forever. It felt nice having someone other than the wolves keeping my safe. With Edward and Jake it was all about what they expected me to do and how they expected me to behave. With Jasper, on the other hand, I was given a choice on the decisions I made. I definitely didn't feel pressurised into anything.

Just stood there in Jasper's arms made me wish that everything could just go away.

We were broken out of our little moment by my phone ringing.

"Bella. It's Sam."

"Sam, did Quil tell you? Is there a meeting?"

"He told me. Can you and your friend come over to mine and Emily's? We need to discuss tactics. Since there's a Cullen around we need to keep the treaty in tact."

"We'll be there Sam." With that I hung up the phone.

Looking up at Jasper I asked, "I guess you heard that then?"

"Sure did." He replied. "We'd better be on our way then little lady. Err do you mind if I…"

I laughed at the expression on Jasper's face. "Go ahead, at least you asked."

At that I was swung into Jasper's arms and flying through the forest. With Edward it was all about speed and style. Running with Jasper felt a lot more natural and free. I could feel him moving so the effect wasn't as unnerving.

He stopped dead outside Emily's front door. Hopping down I opened the door and shouted "Honey, I'm home!"

This was a habit I had adopted a while ago when Paul and Jared had decided to get me drunk. I had ended up walking into Em's house absolutely drenched and hyper as hell only to walk in on her and Sam in the bedroom. Definitely an image I didn't want to think about. From then on I'd announced my arrival at the little house so its inhabitants were prepared. Paul and I had a surprising friendship. It all started when Charlie mentioned that we had played together when we were younger. Let's just say we bonded over the embarrassment of baby photos and parents recollection of the past.

I was knocked out of my musings by a pair of strong arms wrapping around me.

"Don't worry Bella! I'll keep you safe from the nasty monsters!" Paul said.

"Well you'd better step away from her then hadn't you?" Jared's voice chimed. I had seemed to bond with the older members of the group better than the younger, not that they acted as old as they were.

As Paul let go of me Jared took his place. "We will protect you sweetheart."

"Thanks guys." I whispered.

"Let's get this started then." Sam yelled.

I took Jasper's hand and lead him through into the small kitchen.

"Hey Bells!" everyone shouted.

"Hey guys!" I shouted back.

Seeing Jacob sat at the table an idea sprung to mind.

"Sam, do you think that this meeting might be better suited outdoors. Not that I don't trust anyone in here but tempers might run high and I don't want any accidents because of me."

"That's a good idea actually Bella." He said, eyeing Jake's already shaking form.

We all walked outside in to the fresh air, this seemed to calm Jake down a little.

For the next 3 hours Jasper and the pack discussed battle tactics, taking it in turns to do a run of the perimeter. All the time, me and Emily sat, watching our boy's heated debate.

After a while the wolves appetite grew so we went indoors to do some cooking. Within 5 minutes of the food being placed in front of them the plates were empty.

Ever the southern gentleman Jasper came indoors to help with the dishes.

"You don't have to help Jasper; I know you want to be out there."

"As much as I would love to be planning a battle Bella the emotions were getting to me. I desperately needed a break from it all."

"We can go if you want? You could always carry on tomorrow."

"I can still hear what they are saying, I'm just not commenting. I think the wolves want me to train them tomorrow. I've had a lot of practice with this stuff so hopefully my knowledge will be useful."

"I'm sure it will honey, I'm sure it will."

Me and Emily ended up sprawled out on the sofa watching a film with a tub of ice-cream she had managed to keep away from the boys. They were all still outside talking and it was way past sun-set. I had already called Charlie to tell him I would be home late but there was an emergency at the station so he wouldn't be in anyway.

I don't recall falling asleep; I just remember feeling two cold arms lift me. First into the car and then into the house.

As Jasper settled me into bed I murmured "So, how'd it go?"

"It went great Bells! Despite the fact that they stink, I might actually be able to get along with the wolves!"

I opened my eyes briefly to see and excited look shinning in Jasper's eyes. He looked happy and through everything, that made me happy too.


	4. Call me Charlie!

Mondays were the worst. You've just got over the exhaustion of the week before and then you're thrown right back into it all.

I sighed, heaving myself out of bed. After a quick shower I headed back to my room. Jasper was out hunting and he couldn't go back to school as he didn't have a parental guardian to sign him up. We had already decided on a cover story for his return; he and Alice had split up and it was a bit too tense at the house. They still had the Forks house so Jasper had decided to move back here. We figured this should be good enough for Jessica's gossip and she should have a field day spreading rumours. If I spent more time denying the rumours then I wouldn't have to go too far into the details of why Jasper was really here. The boys had had a great training session yesterday apparently. Me and Emily had just left them too it.

I dressed quickly in my pink skinnys, an old band tee-shirt and my black chucks. Noticing that there was enough sun to need them, I grabbed my Ray Bans and bag before heading down stairs to grab a pop tart for my breakfast. As I opened the door to leave, Jasper appeared right in front of me.

"Hey Bells! You didn't think you could get away without me do you?"

"Hey Jas! I wasn't planning to. I just didn't know you would be back so soon."

Jasper smiled widely at me before looking sheepishly into my eyes. "Do you mind if I drive you to school today Bella?"

Just the way he looked at me with those big, round, golden, eyes made me cave.

"Fine! But we're taking your truck AND you have to have dinner with me and Charlie tonight. Human food. No cheating."

"That's fine by me sugar! I don't mind human food that much to be honest. Did you never notice that I was the only one eating on the Cullens table?"

When I thought about it Jasper always had less to throw away than the others "I guess not…anything you prefer?"

"I'll have anything you like! Don't change your plans for me sweetheart."

"Hmmm…lasagne then. Right lets go!"

We climbed into the truck and cranked up the music as Jasper pulled out of the drive. The ride you school was quiet but not uncomfortable; I had always been at ease with Jasper.

When we pulled into the lot I briefly kissed his cheek then jumped out shouting, "see you tonight Jas!"

As I looked around there were people staring at both of us and a crowd of the usual gossipers were waiting to bombard me with questions as Jasper pulled away.

I rolled my eyes at their pathetic neediness and walked over to Angela and Ben.

"Hey Ange, Ben." I greeted giving them both a hug.

Angela instantly began her questioning. "So you and another Cullen Bella? What's he doing here? When did he get back? What about the Pixie?"

"Well firstly he's a Whitlock, that's his real last name, secondly he got back Friday night because he needed some time away from the family and they still have the house here, and finally him and Alice split up before he left."

"It's a scandal!" I heard from behind me. I turned to see Jessica furiously typing away on her phone. "Hey guys, I've gotta run! I've got a lot of work to do today!"

Jessica ran off still typing away as she went. I turned back around to Angela.

"I take it she was stood behind me the whole time and by work she means rumours to spread."

"We know her too well." Angie laughed. "Well come on guys we've got lessons to attend you know!"

Throughout the day I was bombarded by questions about the Cullen family and my involvement with them. By the end of the day there were quite a few new rumours going around. My personal favourite was that Jasper had killed the entire family and was now hiding away at the chief of police's house to avoid suspicion.

10 minutes before the end of school I received a text:

**I'll be waiting outside for you doll x**

I smiled to myself before counting down the minutes till the end of gym. Gym wasn't the bane of my existence any more. I'd had a lot more time on my hands so had been working out more with the boys from La Push. I was much more co-ordinated than before.

When the end of school finally came I walked outside with Angela as calmly as I could manage but, as soon as I saw the red truck, I bolted for it, pulling the door open and jumping inside as quickly as I could manage.

"Miss me Bella?" Jasper chuckled.

I paused, slightly embarrassed at how obvious it was. "Not at all. What gave you that impression?"

I looked across at Jasper and instantly felt guilty for my last words. He looked so crestfallen and shocked.

"Hey Jasper," receiving no response, I took his hand in my own, "I was only joking you know. I nearly knocked over about 10 people just to see you about 5 seconds earlier."

When I looked back at his face I saw the mischievous smirk.

"You really are gullible aren't you Bella?" he laughed.

I ripped my hand away from his and moved to the other side of the truck. Crossing my arms I glared out of the windshield attempting to keep my emotions in check.

"Bella? Honey I'm sorry if I upset you." I felt his gaze on the side of my face. Surely Jasper would know I was only teasing him from my emotions?

JPov

"You really are gullible aren't you Bella?" I teased her. Bella did exactly as I predicted and moved to the other side of the cab. As she huffed angrily and crossed her arms I tried to get a read on her emotions, just to make sure I hadn't really upset her. The problem was I couldn't feel her; it was like she wasn't even sat there. Making sure my gift was still working I tuned into the nearest set of emotions. Those were the ones of a stressed, angry Mr Banner who was rushing out to his car. We were the last ones left in the parking lot as all the other students had sped off home as soon as they got out of the doors.

Knowing my gift worked I instantly panicked. What if Bella was really mad at me? The longer I left it without apologising the madder she could be.

"Bella? Honey I'm sorry if I upset you. I don't think my gift is working on you Bella. I can feel other people but just not you. Please forgive me! I didn't mean to upset you Bella. I'll go if you want." I was becoming increasingly more worried the longer I babbled on. What if Bella never wanted to talk to me again? As my brain thought of every possible scenario I felt a warm hand press against my mouth.

"Jasper stop. You're babbling."

"Sorry." I mumbled, her hand still pressed against my lips.

"Stop apologising. I'm not mad at you really Jas. I was just teasing you but I didn't think it would work because you would feel my emotions."

"I meant what I said Bella. I genuinely couldn't feel what you were feeling. I think Carlisle may have been right before, I think you might be a shield."

Bella sighed heavily, moving her hand away from my mouth. "Please Jasper," she whispered, "don't ring him and tell him or anything. I don't want to be prodded and poked like I'm in a zoo."

"Hey," I drawled, "I'm not gonna tell him Bells. That would mean a possible run-in with the exes and we don't want that now do we?"

She giggled softly. "I guess not. C'mon, we should get back now if I'm cooking for you and Charlie."

I pulled out of the parking lot and headed back to Bella's. As soon as we got there Bella was in the kitchen working away. I could really tell she loved her cooking as she worked quickly through the task at hand. As she cheered up I began to feel her emotions again. She was definitely happier than before. I helped where I could, setting the table and pouring drinks. As I heard Charlie driving down the street I warned Bella who just smiled at me happily and carried on with her cooking.

Charlie paused before leaving the cruiser, obviously noticing my truck parked at the bottom of the drive. As he walked through the door he was sending off waves of apprehension, curiosity and annoyance. He rounded the corner, gun belt still placed firmly around his waist.

"Dad, this is Jasper, Edward's foster brother."

I stepped forwards, holding my hand out. "Jasper Whitlock sir, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Bella's told me a lot about you."

He took my hand in a firm handshake, obviously trying to intimidate me.

"I thought you were a Hale, that blond girl's brother?"

"No sir, that's just what people thought so we let them believe that. Whitlock is actually my real name; I just used Hale when the Cullens adopted me."

"So, Jasper," he sat down, motioning to the chair opposite him that I quickly took. "What brings you back to Forks?"

As I felt Bella's panic peak I decided to go with an explanation closer to the truth. "Well sir, before the family left Forks it came to light that Alice and Edward had been cheating on me and Bella for quite some time. Before we left I made Edward promise me that he would tell Bella what had been happening. He was the only person who said goodbye to Bella and was the only one to see her after her party. When we moved to New York things were extremely strained between the family. Carlisle and Esme didn't think Edward and Alice had done anything wrong but I was livid with them both Edward in particular. Not only for taking Alice away from me but for hurting Bella aswell. Because I wasn't particularly talking to anyone, Carlisle and Esme basically kicked me out. This was the first place I thought of coming to. I wanted to see how Bella was doing."

Charlie was sat with his fists tightly curled around the edge of the table. "So you're telling me that that BOY was cheating on my daughter all that time?"

I nodded slowly. "Don't worry though sir. Carlisle had to do quite a bit of work on his nose once I was finished with him." I smiled.

Charlie slowly removed his fingers and said gravely, "I hope you got a few punches in for me there son. Oh, and enough with this 'sir' stuff, call me Charlie." He smiled.

"Well boys enough of that! Lets eat!" Bella interrupted, placing the food on the table.

"A Cullen is eating with us! Edward never did that!" Charlie said, shocked.

I laughed, "Well Charlie, I'm not at all like Edward."

We all tucked in to our meal, and let me say, Bella was an excellent cook. After shooing us away and refusing help to clean up me and Charlie retreated to the living room (ironic I know!) to talk all about sport. It turns out we both liked the same teams and Charlie even asked me if I wanted to go fishing with him some time.

It wasn't long before Bella joined us again.

"So Jasper, where are you staying?" Charlie asked.

"Nowhere at the moment. I'll probably just find a motel and stay there. I don't have a key to the house."

"Stay here son! You're more than welcome! We can set a camp bed up in Bella's room!"

The only thing I felt from Bella was pure shock.

"Are you sure Charlie? I wouldn't want to impose on you."

"Its not a problem at all son!"

Just at that moment the doorbell rang. Bella jumped up to get it; I was too immersed in conversation with Charlie to recognise the scent.

That was when I heard Bella whisper "Edward, Alice."

**AN**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned it, but I don't **

**I'm not going to make up an excuse for not updating; I haven't really had much inspiration recently.**

**A shout out to LeeLee Lollipop! Without her this wouldn't have been updated today!**

**Review lovelies and I promise I wont take this long again!**


	5. Playing in the forest

**Disclaimer: if I owned it Edward and Bella would never have been together, jus sayin' **

**Used a comment from viola1701e hope you don't mind really made me chuckle!**

* * *

><p>BPov<p>

I jumped up to answer the door leaving Charlie and Jasper to talk. I couldn't actually believe that Charlie was letting him stay here! Well, Jasper was more of a man's man.

Opening the door I was completely and utterly shocked to see both Alice and Edward standing there in all their glory. To alert Jasper of the situation I quietly whispered "Edward, Alice."

Alice threw herself at me and began to whine in her pathetic high-pitched voice, "Bella I was so worried about you! I thought that you'd…"

I cut Alice off and pushed her away. "Alice stop. Jasper told me what you two did!"

They both looked at me with bewildered expressions. I stepped forwards, forcing them back onto the drive. Closing the door behind me I turned to face them.

Edward began then. "What do you mean 'Jasper told me'? He's not been seen in a month!"

"As a matter of fact he's inside right now, discussing with Charlie where his bed will fit in my room!"

Alice gasped and Edward's expression turned murderous. "How dare he! He has no right to come here! You are mine Bella!" Edward tried to push past me whilst Alice stood with shock written all over her features.

"Oh hell no Cullen! Did you not know its rude to enter someone's house without being invited? And as for your little comment back there, I'm not yours at all!"

"How dare you speak to me in such a fashion Isabella? You will apologise at once!" Edward moved to grab my wrist but I darted to the side.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on me Edward Anthony Cullen or, so help me, the wolves will rip you to shreds! Now would you care to explain to me what the hell you two are doing on my driveway?"

"We wouldn't be on the drive if you just let us…" Edward began but was cut off by Alice.

"My visions stopped Bella. I couldn't see you or Jasper. I thought you were dead!"

"Why should that be any of your concern Alice? You dumped both me and Jasper for Edward!"

"Bella! You will not speak to my mate like that!" Edward growled.

"So you admit it then? That me and Jasper were both just strung along from the beginning?" I took a deep breath, calming myself. "Honestly I don't have time for either of you so if you don't mind I think I'll just…"

Alice interrupted me. "But Bella we don't know why I couldn't see you! Or why we still can't smell Jasper!"

"Ever thought it was because of my shield? Honestly for vampires you can be pretty thick!"

I turned and stormed back to the house, wrenching the door open to reveal Charlie walking past to the kitchen.

"What the hell is that bastard doing here?" He shouted.

"Actually Dad he was just leaving." I sighed.

"Not before I have a word with him he's not!" Charlie pushed me out of the way and stormed past to the driveway where Alice and Edward still stood with bewildered expressions on their faces.

Charlie grabbed Edward's collar and got straight up into his face as I shouted "Jasper! A little help please!"

"You little bastard! Did you seriously think that you could get away with hurting my daughter like you did? If I wasn't a police officer I wouldn't hesitate for a second to mess you up, but, seen as I want to keep my job, I'm just going to step back inside and allow Jasper to whatever he needs and act like I didn't see it. Are we clear?"

Charlie stepped back and was instantly replaced by Jasper.

He then turned to Alice. "I considered you my daughter. You have just thrown that straight back in my face and completely disregarded it. I thought you were better than that Alice but now I know that you're just as bad as he is."

I stood in silence as Charlie walked back towards the house, his face a mask of anger and disappointment. Just before he closed the door Jasper called out to him.

"I hope you don't mind Charlie but I invited a few friends over to play."

Me and Charlie looked at him in confusion as he smirked and nodded his head towards the road. At that moment three familiar cars pulled up and out jumped the entire pack minus Brady who must have been on patrol tonight.

Sam greeted them. "Alice, Edward, long time, no see."

Jared and Paul walked up to me, each pulling me into a hug. Jared said "Hey Bells, Jasper said you wanted us to come over and play?"

"Sure do." I replied, smirking at my best friends.

I turned to Charlie for approval. "Is that okay with you Dad?"

"Not a problem at all Bella! You guys play nice!" with that Dad turned away, smirking and closed the door behind him. I saw him walk into the kitchen, presumably to get a beer out of the fridge, then walk to the living room and settle down in his chair.

"Well then boys, maybe we should take this game out to the woods?"

With just those words Edward was being held by Jasper and Paul, and Quil and Embry had hold of Alice. Jared scooped me up as I shouted "Well what are we waiting for then?" With that we set off at full speed into the very same woods that Edward had broken up with me in.

Within seconds of the boys stopping there was a flurry of colour and activity. I could hear a few groans and shrieks from the two offending vampires and some bitter laughter coming from either Paul or Jasper, most likely both.

I could vaguely keep track of who was where when I noticed that Alice wasn't there. Just as I turned to look for her I saw her grab me from behind pulling me into a headlock. She began to cackle loudly causing the boys to turn and look at us.

Jasper's eyes were full off panic and fury as he stood heaving with unnecessary heavy breaths. Paul and Sam both stood with one of Edward's limbs each grinning like fools. They knew what was about to happen.

Jasper began to step forward as Alice pulled me tighter and said "anyone moves and I break her neck in two."

The look of pure horror and indecision in Jasper's eyes made me wish I had told him of my fighting skills earlier. He must have sensed the wolves' amusement as he whirled around to them growling.

"What is funny about this?"

"Oh, you'll see!" Sam chuckled.

With that I quickly turned in Alice's arms, pulling my emergency lighter out of my pocket. As Alice moved to grab me again, I lit the flame on her arm. She shrieked loudly, trying to put out the fire with her other hand, only spreading the flame more. I flicked the lighter back into my pocket and turned back to the boys, curtseying as I went.

Within a second I was in Jasper's arms as he held me tightly, whispering to me. "Bella are you okay? She didn't hurt you did she?"

"Hey Jasper, I'm fine! Just a cut on my arm from her nails I think."

"Don't you ever do anything like that again Bella! You scared the crap out of me!"

I looked over his shoulder to see the wolves laughing at Alice rolling in the grass. "Don't worry Jay, you know to expect it now."

"A little warning would have been much appreciated though!" he chuckled, letting me go.

Meanwhile Alice had put out the fire and had turned to us all.

"Jasper! How can you stand near her, knowing that she just nearly killed your mate?" she screeched.

"Alice you know full well that I'm not your mate so you can knock that shit off right now! Personally I suggest you gather up Eddie boy and get the hell out of here before I let Bella finish her job."

Alice's eyes widened and she began screeching jumbled up profanities. At one point I thought I heard the words 'slut', 'worthless' and my name all mentioned in one sentence.

That was the point that Paul stopped her. "I think you'd better take his advice and get out of here now before you say something you'll regret and I end your pathetic little life."

Alice must have had a vision because she quickly gathered up Edward's groaning torso and head, then his scattered limbs and ran off into the distance.

"Thanks for the help guys but I think its time I got Bella back and sorted her arm out." Jasper said calmly.

"Not a problem Jay-man. You know where we are any time. You gonna comedown and train with us tomorrow?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah will do guys." He smiled.

Smiling at my extended family I said quietly, "Thanks guys, it means a lot. I'll see you all tomorrow 'kay?"

"No problem Bells, see you tomorrow." They all said.

With that out of the way Jasper scooped me up and ran back to the house. My arm was really starting to irritate me now and I was worried about Jasper.

He was silent as we walked into the house and the silence continued as he sat me on the counter and cleaned up my wound. When I looked, it was bigger than I thought, about 5 inches long. Within no time Jasper had me bandaged up.

I glanced at Jasper's tight expression.

"Jay, are you okay? You can go outside to breathe if you want."

"Its not that Bella, in fact your blood didn't bother me at all. I was just thinking about something."

"Anything I should be concerned about?"

Jasper was about to answer when Charlie walked through the door.

"The beds all set up guys, I hope you had fun playing."

Jasper smirked, "Oh don't you worry Charlie, we did."

Dad grinned back before looking pointedly at the bandage on my arm. "I didn't peg you for the fighting type Bella but as long as you got a few hits in I don't mind."

I smiled at him. "I got more than just a few hits Dad."

"Good girl Bells! Well I'm off to bed. I'll see you guys tomorrow night because I'm working early."

"Night Dad." I whispered just as Jasper whispered "Night Charlie."

"Shall we head up to bed too Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Sure." I murmured, wondering what Jasper was about to say before Dad interrupted.

Ten minutes later I was curled up in bed and Jasper was climbing in next to me having borrowed some of Charlie's pyjamas. Dad had pushed Jasper's camp bed up against mine effectively making it into a double bed.

As I curled up into Jasper's comfortable arms I whispered "What were you thinking about Jasper?"

After a few seconds pause he mumbled "I was thinking about you putting yourself in danger with Alice."

I sighed. "If I didn't think I could take her I wouldn't have done it Jas."

"I know Bella I was just panicking. Go to sleep. You've still got school in the morning."

As he finished his sentence I felt the calm being pumped into my system and, giving in, I quickly succumbed to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all liked it! Don't forget to review! :D<strong>


	6. Worrying

**Yeah, I know, I'm rubbish. I'm not going to come up with some lame excuse though, I just simply couldn't be bothered writing anymore.**

**The only reason this chapter is here is because it's LeeLee Lollipop's birthday! Happy Birthday hun! You've been begging me to write more forever so here you go!**

**Disclaimer: don't own twilight no matter how much my dreams tell me I do **

* * *

><p>BPov<p>

When I awoke in the morning I turned to see Jasper laid on his stomach with one arm draped lazily over my torso. His eyes were closed and he was breathing slowly. As I reached up to brush a few stray curls from his face, his eyes fluttered open. I was just about to speak before he placed a finger over my lips and made a 'ssh' sound.

Merely seconds later my door handle turned. Charlie popped his head in just as I closed my eyes again. I briefly heard him chuckle as he pulled his phone out. I assume he took a photo as I heard a click then, moments later my phone vibrated with a message. Once Charlie had stepped outside and closed my door, I turned to pick up my phone.

There was a message from Charlie with the picture attached. As I opened the picture I read the caption, 'I'm happy for you Bella'. When I saw the picture I knew what he meant. Jasper was laid on his stomach with his arm over me as I lay on my back, as close to Jasper as I could get. My arm was laid parallel to his and our faces were inches apart.

I felt Jasper's chin rest on my shoulder as he looked at the picture aswell. We both lay in the same position until my stomach suddenly grumbled. Within a flash Jasper had me in his arms, flying down the stairs. Just as we reached the bottom I saw Charlie pulling out of the drive in his cruiser.

"Perfect timing, if I may say so myself!" Jasper said, setting me back down on the floor. "So, what will it be this morning Bells?"

"Well you made breakfast yesterday so I think it's my turn now. Do you want anything?"

Jasper grinned. "I'll have whatever you have."

I set to work quick whipping up some scrambled eggs on toast. We sat in silence eating. When we had finished Jasper grabbed the plates to wash while I ran upstairs to get ready for school. 20 minutes later I was running down the stairs with my bag over my shoulder. Jasper was stood at the door waiting for me with his keys in his hand.

"I thought we could take my truck today? I'm going down to La Push after I drop you off anyway."

"That's fine by me." I smiled. We climbed into the truck and headed off down the road. When we reached the school, just like the day before, I hugged Jasper as I clambered out of his truck. "Good luck today." I whispered.

"We'll be fine Bella, don't you worry."

I nodded my head as I closed the door and headed over to Angela. I hated knowing that Jasper and the pack were all putting their lives in danger whilst I was just sat at school.

The day passed slowly. I could barely pay attention to what my teachers were saying but, luckily, I wasn't called on for answers. By lunchtime Angela had noticed that something was wrong with me. As I walked to our usual table she steered me to the left and sat us both down at an empty table.

"What are you doing Ange?" I asked, curious.

She raised a single eyebrow at me. "Bella, you don't seriously believe that I wouldn't notice something was wrong do you?"

I sighed loudly, hanging my head.

"You know you can tell me absolutely anything Bella and I won't tell a soul."

I looked up into Angela's eyes and saw the sincerity there. I took a deep breath and told her everything. "Well when Jasper came on Friday he told me why they left after my birthday. It was because Alice and Edward cheated on me and Jay. Jasper found out and made Edward promise to tell me when they were leaving. He didn't say a word. He was the only person to say goodbye to me, something about it being a clean break. Anyway, when they moved to New York Jasper didn't really speak to anyone so Esme and Carlisle kicked him out of the house. He came here to make sure I was okay. Last night I introduced him to Charlie. Charlie offered to let him sleep on a camp bed in my room. Just as they were getting along nicely, Edward and Alice show up on the doorstep. They said that they were looking for Jasper as they hadn't heard from him. When I told them that he was inside discussing where his bed would go in my room with Charlie, Edward flipped. He said that I was his. I shouted at him, Charlie shouted at him and it all ended with my friends from La Push beating the shit out of him while I fought with Alice."

"You took on Alice Cullen?" Angela said, incredulously.

Typical Angela. I tell her all that and the only thing she's concerned about is that I was in a fight! "Yes Ange, I was. Alice scratched me with her nails, that's why I've got the bandage on." I smiled at her.

Angela grinned at me with excitement in her eyes. "Why are you so upset though Bella? Have Edward and Alice not left yet?"

I hadn't thought of this part. I couldn't tell Angela I was worried about my friends being attacked by a vampire who wanted revenge for the death of her mate could I? As I thought of possible cover stories I realised that Angela was still waiting for an answer.

She looked at me with confusion in her eyes and her brows furrowed.

"I think they left but the whole thing just annoyed me really. How Edward tried to stake a claim on me straight away and how he just loves to control me."

Angela frowned then nodded slightly, clearly not satisfied with my lame attempt at a lie. "Well, it'll all be fine Bella. You don't know how lucky you are, having all those guys from La Push AND Jasper looking after you! I'm so jealous!" she smiled at me, the excitement back in her eyes.

"It is pretty lucky isn't it?" I giggled.

For the rest of lunch we talked about the La Push boys and Angela's relationship with Ben. It was nice to just sit and have a real girly conversation with someone, without being interrupted by one of the wolves getting hungry and needing something cooking.

It wasn't long before we were heading out to our next lesson. The day seemed to drag a little less than before but this did nothing to ease the bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. The next lesson of the day was gym. I decided to throw all my effort into the basketball tournament to take my mind off the task the wolves and Jasper were completing.

I changed quickly then headed out to join the coach and the others. I was quickly placed into a team with Angela, Ben, Tyler, Mike and Jessica. We warmed up before starting the game. Two courts were set up in order to have two games at once. The winners would then play each other to determine the champion and the losers would play to determine 3rd and 4th place.

Our team worked fast. We all passed to each other and worked well. We won the tournament and coach even considered setting up an official basketball team to play for the school in competitions.

I walked back to the changing rooms with Angela and Jessica, all three of us exhilarated from our win. I changed quickly and walked out with Angie as the bell rang. I was looking out for the truck, a smile still on the face from the game when Angela nudged my arm.

"Err, Bella. One of the guys from La Push is on that bike over there." She whispered.

I looked to where she pointed and, sure enough, there was Jared, sat on his bike, tapping impatiently on his leg. I began to walk over to him, noticing how he was looking from side to side, his eyes moving at a rapid pace, looking for danger.

Angela grabbed my arm before I could go too far. "Bella, Edward Cullen is over there, and he's staring right at you."

My eyes snapped up and sure enough, there he was, stood next to his shiny Volvo. His plan had clearly been to try and take me from school but Jared being here had clearly ruined his plan.

I turned to Angela. "I'll see you tomorrow Angie. Don't worry; I'll be safe with Jared." I smiled.

"Text me later, when you're home, okay?" she said, with pleading, concerned eyes.

"I promise Ange." I said before turning to Jared again.

As soon as I got to him I asked him what had happened,

He swooped me into a hug so he could easily whisper into my ear without Edward being able to hear. "Victoria's been spotted. I'm to take you to Emily's where Brady and Seth are waiting. Charlie knows where you'll be, don't worry. Oh and, jasper though Edward might try and take you anyway."

"Where is he?" I asked. "Is everyone safe?"

Jared pulled away and passed straddled the bike. "He says he's sorry he couldn't be here but he needed to go. Don't worry, everyone's fine."

"Good" I swung my leg over the bike and got myself seated behind him.

Jared started the engine and set off. The last thing I saw as we pulled out of the parking lot were Edward's evil eyes, narrowed and angry.

As we rode to La Push I couldn't help but feel like we were being watched. It wasn't until we reached to border that my suspicions were confirmed. I barely had time to shout out a warning to Jared before a flash of red launched itself at the side of the bike sending us flying into to trees. Both Jared and the bike fell on top of me, crushing my leg. My head bounced against the ground as we slid along the forest floor, finally coming to a halt. The pain in my legs was unbearable and my head was throbbing. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't keep my eyes open. As I succumbed to the darkness the last thing I saw were three pairs of hunger filled eyes.


	7. The War Begins

**Sorry this has taken so long! I've just got absolutely no motivation at the moment but I'll keep updating…eventually.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight **

Chapter 7

JPov

I was sat on the beach at La Push thinking about everything that had happened with Bella. It had totally thrown me for a loop when Alice and Edward had turned up with the pretence of checking up on Bella. I still didn't know how to feel about it all. Never mind when Bella had gotten herself injured. All I could imagine was if Alice had actually killed her. God, I don't know what I'd do without her.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by my phone ringing in my pocket. I pulled it out and answered.

"Whitlock speaking."

"Jasper? It's Sam. We've seen Victoria."

"Sam? Where is she?"  
>"Just follow our scents. I'll send Jared to get Bella and take her to Emily's."<p>

"Tell her I'm sorry I can't go to her. I'll see you in a few."

I quickly hung up the phone and ran, instantly switching to battle mode. In my head I mentally calculated where everybody was and whether Bella would be safe. I didn't know whether Alice and Edward would be involved in this fight as I wasn't sure whether they would have left or not. Pulling out my phone I quickly dialled Jared's number.

"Jared, when you get Bella watch out for Edward. I have a feeling he might try and take her from school. Not matter what happens, don't let him talk to her."

"Will do Jasper, I'll see you in a while."

Me and Jared were easily become fast friends. The only real friend I had before was back in the southern wars with Maria. His name was Peter and I hadn't spoken to him or his mate Charlotte in a long time, as they didn't get along with Alice. It was definitely time to remedy that now that I'd got rid of the scheming pixie.

Getting my thoughts back on track I smelt Victoria. I realised the wolves were in hot pursuit of her but something was wrong. Her scent wasn't fresh. It was almost as thought someone was simply running along with something of hers. This couldn't be the case though as whoever was running would surely have to have a scent of their own? I quickly caught up to the wolves just as they crossed the La Push border. I noticed that a few of the wolves, simply out of habit, had faltered as they passed the line.

I sent them all encouraging emotions to motivate them forward.

Only a few moments later, a dark haired vampire was spotted just ahead of us. Within moments of us seeing him he was pinned to the ground. Paul was about to rip his head off before I stopped him, determined to figure out at least a little of Victoria's plan.

"Who are you and what are you doing near here?" I growled harshly.

The vampire merely smirked at me, his eyes full of humour and accomplishment. "She knew it would work! All I had to do was sacrifice my life and she could have what she desired. I'd do anything for her you know! Anything to make her happy."

The wolves all looked at me in confusion. As I thought about his words everything clicked into place. I was right about Victoria not being her. She had sent this vampire to distract us. He was wearing one of her scarves.

That meant that if Victoria wasn't here, she was after Bella. I looked around to realise that Jared still hadn't joined us.

As my eyes widened in shock the wolves all howled in pain. Victoria had got to Jared, which meant she had gotten to Bella. I quickly beheaded the laughing vampire and hurled myself in the direction of La Push. I reached the border when all of a sudden I smelt at least 25 different vampires.

I froze in horror. The fight had begun, and Bella was in the middle of it.

"Get ready to fight guys! Remember everything I told you!" I shouted to the wolves, who all howled in unison and flanked me.

We raced past Jared shattered bike and pools of Bella's blood. It wasn't until we reached the clearing that we realised just how much of a task this would be. 30 vampires, including Alice and Edward all stood in a line with Victoria stood in the middle holding a crumpled Bella in her arms. I could easily tell, even from this distance, that Bellas legs were broken and she was clearly in a lot of pain.

I stepped forward, ready to go with 5 wolves on either side of me.

There was a 5 second pause before all hell broke loose.


	8. Accepting Fate

Wow, two chapters in two days? I'm getting good. Jokes, the only reason this is being posted is because LeeLee Lollipop kept her promise and threatened me today. Thank her.

There's a quote from the prologue of Twilight as well

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Chapter 8

BPov

I could feel the pounding of feet on the ground around me; hear the malicious laughter of who I assumed was Victoria. If it wasn't for those two things, I could've sworn I was dead. The intense pain in my legs seemed to have doubled and I could barely hear my own thoughts over the sound of my head pounding.

Under my nails I could feel the gritty, cold earth. I could feel the sun on my face which, in any other situation, would've calmed me. This time, however, it did not. Keeping my eyes closed, still unready to accept my fate, I began to think of all everything that had happened in this small amount of time. I wonder if Jared is okay? Unless Victoria got to him, his wolf genes should have fixed up any injuries he may have sustained. I thought of Charlie, how much it would pain him to have lost his daughter. My mother would be fine. Of course she would be upset, but she had Phil to rely on, Charlie had no-one. Next I thought of Angela, I had promised her I would let her know when I was home safely. I never would get to make that call. I thought of the wolves and their imprints, how the tribe would react to my death. Lastly I thought of Jasper, who, in such a short amount of time had managed to capture my heart and my mind. He would blame himself for my death, no doubt, but he had friends, family, who cared about him.

I'd never given much thought into how I would die, but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this. Dying at the hands of a sadistic vampire who had lost her mate. In a way, I pitied her.

Finally accepting that today was the day that I would leave this world, I opened my eyes.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Victoria, Edward and Alice all stood laughing. To my other side was a group of around 25 newborn vampires, all staring at me with longing. This confused me. I was bleeding heavily and these vampires were all human drinkers. Why hadn't they attacked me yet? That's when I noticed the shimmering bubble surrounding me. Stood, just at the edge was an older looking vampire who had several scars on his arms. As I studied him I realised it was Riley Biers who had gone missing about 6 months ago. I recognised his face from some posters Charlie had to put up around Forks. He looked at me with pity in his eyes.

Edward must have read something in his mind as his eye flicked to me.

"She's awake." He murmured.

Victoria looked at me, revenge glittering in her eyes. "Well Miss Swan, now that you've graced us with your presence maybe we can get this show on the road?"

Another vampire came running out of the forest. "They've realised. We have about 2 minutes before we have company."

Victoria smirked. "It seems your friends are on their way. It seems a shame to have to kill someone as beautiful as Jasper but if it happens, it happens."

My chest constricted. Jasper and the wolves were on their way here. Here they would come face to face with a newborn army. I knew they had been training but I didn't know whether they would be prepared for this. I knew the wolves; they wouldn't go down without a fight and Jasper would refuse to back down if offered the chance. He was just too stubborn.

I had hoped that Victoria could just have killed me and moved on but clearly she was set out to hurt everyone I loved aswell.

She smirked at me, knowing that she had the upper hand.

"If everybody follows the plan we should be able to do this without a hitch. Win this war and you all get two humans each."

The surrounding vampires all widened their eyes with obvious anticipation for the battle.

"Why?" I whispered, broken.

"You want to know why Swan? Because of you my mate was killed. Murdered for simply wanting to drink from a human. All that blame is on your shoulders. And now I'm bringing your own mate here, to fight for you and to die!"

Her words shocked me. My mate? Victoria began to cackle as realisation took over. Jasper was my mate. He was going to die. There was nothing I could do to save him or the wolves.

"What will you do to me?" I asked.

"I might just keep you as a pet. Let you feel the pain I feel at the loss of a mate. That way you'll know just how I felt that day when you took James away from me."

The un-named vampire who had run from the woods whispered "10 seconds."

"Everybody ready!" Victoria shouted. She scooped me up in her arms, unaffected by the bubble that still surrounded me. She was flanked on either side by Alice and Edward, then by an even number of newborns on either side.

We waited exactly 10 seconds before Jasper and all the wolves emerged from the tree line. I was shocked to see that even Colin and Brady were there; their small forms making them seem like easy targets.

It broke my heart as I looked at each of the faces, knowing that they would soon meet their fate. I looked at Jasper last. I knew he could feel how much pain I was in and, not wanting my pain to be the last thing he felt, I sent him a wave of love, admiration and pride.

A few seconds later everybody charged, Victoria included. I could feel her moving, running straight through the centre of the carnage, heading for the woods on the other side of the clearing.

Sam lunged for us. Victoria dropped me in order to fight off Sam. Despite the pain in my legs, I desperately tried to turn away and reach out to Jasper.

"I love you." I whispered softly, defeat clear in my voice.

He started running towards me before he was surrounded by at least 10 of the newborns.

Victoria had managed to push Sam away and now hauled me back into her arms. She set off at a run as I looked behind us.

Knowing that this was the last time I would probably see my friends and family I sobbed helplessly.

As we ran into the forest I accepted that I was going to die. I knew that, without a doubt, Victoria would not stop until I was dead.

One thing I did not notice though was the group of 10 vampires that raced onto the clearing and began to help Jasper and the wolves.

I did not know that there was still hope.

Please don't kill me


	9. The Final Blow

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight :(**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

JPov

We charged forward, each targeting a group of newborns. Victoria ran forward, Bella in her arms. Sam intercepted them and Bella was thrown to the ground. I ran towards her, determined not to let her go.

Bella mouthed to me "I love you."

This threw me completely off guard. Bella loved me. In my moment of elation I was surrounded.

With my years of experience I could easily fight the newborns away. It was what I saw next that pained me. Bella was gone. I looked around the clearing desperately trying to find my love. She was nowhere to be found. I had allowed myself to get distracted and had let her be taken away from me. How would she ever forgive me?

If she lives that is. The voice in the back of my head angered me. It was the major. The major, who hadn't shown himself since I left Maria. Logically I knew that the only way I stood a chance of getting Bella back was to let the major out. His years of experience would help me get my mate back.

As the major escaped his cage I barely registered another group of vampires enter the clearing. Panic rose in me, I didn't think the wolves would survive this. I turned, and I sighed in relief at what I saw. It was Peter, my brother, with his mate Charlotte and a group of vampires I had allowed to escape from Maria's army. They had all vowed to return the favour, and this was their way, to help me save my mate.

I sprung into action, beheading any newborn that stood in my path, heading directly for Edward.

He was currently fighting with Paul, who I knew wanted to get him back for leaving Bella.

The fight was fast. Edward had been able to see what Paul would do in his mind. With the major, his thoughts were purely instinctual, too fast for Edward to register.

I ripped his limbs from his body. Before removing his head, I ran through every image in my mind of the moments me and Bella had shared. Jealously surged within him as Paul ripped his head from his body and threw it straight into the fire.

I scanned the field. With Peter's arrival we were easily winning this war.

I heard a scream from the side of the clearing. Alice had realised Edward was dead. She launched herself at Leah, who was fighting a pair of newborns. Alice tore at Leah's flesh, making her scream in pain. Charlotte ran to deal with the newborns as I pulled Alice away. I removed her limbs just as I had done with Edward then held her body out to allow Leah to make the fatal blow.

As Alice's head fell to the ground I couldn't bring myself to mourn her loss. I had spent half of my life with her, yet she no longer meant anything to me.

Knowing that Peter and the wolves had everything under control I ran.

Only a few minutes had passed since Victoria had taken Bella away so the scent should have been fresh. The problem was that there was no scent there. I ran a few hundred meters in each direction, trying to sniff out the scent that was Bella. It wasn't there.

I turned to take my anger out on the surrounding trees. I had let my mate be captured. I had allowed for her to be ripped away from me when she needed me most. What sort of a mate was I?

I heard footsteps behind me. As I turned to destroy whoever it was that was disturbing me, the footsteps slowed and Peter stepped out for behind one of the trees I hadn't managed to destroy.

Knowing that Peter wouldn't hurt me I let my defences down slightly, the Major still in control.

"She got away Pete. I let her take my Bella away."

"There was nothing you could've done Major." Peter attempted to console me.

""We need to head back, gather whoever survived. I have to find her. The scents just disappeared. Use your gift Pete. Where did they go? Where did she take my Bella?" I looked, slightly pleadingly into Peters eyes. It was then that I noted the sorrow, regret and despair.

"Jasper I'm sorry, I tried. Bella completely disappeared from any 'feeling' I got. The redhead is still in the visions but there's no Bella anymore."

I froze.

No Bella.

She couldn't have gone.

My Bella was dead.

It was all my fault.

Dead.

Gone forever.

Despair ripped through me and I fell to my knees.

"Peter, she has to be alive. She can't be…she can't."

I completely broke down, sobbing on the forest floor.

"I'm so sorry Jasper." My brother engulfed me in a hug.

I heard more footsteps. It was Jared and Charlotte. Charlotte ran towards me, wrapping me in her arms as I sobbed.

"J, it's gonna be okay. You'll be okay." She whispered.

"What's wrong? What's happened?" Jared asked. After a moment, realisation swept through him. "No, not Bella, not my little sister. She can't be!"

Within seconds he had gone back to his wolf form.

My eyelids became heavy and my head was spinning. I heard a chorus of howls from the wolves before my body slumped and I completely blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't hate me! This isn't the end yet! I'll update as soon as I can :) sorry for all the cliffhangers :)<strong>


End file.
